


The Friendship

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Tantric Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred thinks Lana needs a confidante. Just when Lana tries to talk with Jennifer Morrison, something happens to prevent her. Emily has a meeting with Saul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendship

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Friendship**

Lana stepped out of the hair and make-up trailer and walked over to Jen. She crossed her arms over her chest. Squinching her eyes against the sun, she asked, “Are they almost done blocking yet?”

“I think so.” Jen turned to look at Lana. “Wow, love the outfit. Why do you have to always look so hot?”

“It’s the way I was born, Jen. I don’t have any control over my genetics.” Lana’s mind wasn’t on the scene before her. She was thinking over the conversation she and Fred had last night. She had thought about asking Bex. After all, they were like sisters, but she kept thinking that Bex might ask her a lot of questions. Bobby wouldn’t do; definitely not Ginnifer; maybe Jen? Lana looked carefully at Jen. Yeah, maybe she would be better. They weren’t all that close and she wouldn’t ask a lot of questions. “Hey, Jen, can we talk? I need a confi …”

“You ladies ready?” Adam Horowitz walked over from the director.  “We’re pretty much ready to go.”

Oh well, maybe it was for the better. She would have to think about it some more before she chose an accountability partner. This would just have to wait. Work had to be her first priority right now. She, Jen and the un-Charmings set their mark to film their next scene.

 

* * *

 

Fred looked up as Lana opened the front door to the house. He smiled brightly and patted the space beside him on the love seat. Lola plodded over with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Lana sat down and curled into his side as his arm rested over her shoulders and Lola jumped up to sit on her mistress’s feet. Fred set down the paper and with his free hand pulled his wife into his chest. She sighed, letting the exhaustion drain from her body as she relaxed against his broad chest.

“Do you want something to eat?” Fred’s voice resonated in his chest and reverberated through her ear. She shook her head.

“I ate already. So exhausted, let’s just go to bed.” Fred stood and reached to help his wife to her feet. Lola jumped down from the sofa and followed them up the stairs.

As they undressed and changed into sleepwear, Fred inquired, “Did you ask anyone?”

Walking into the bathroom and reaching for her toothbrush, Lana replied, “Almost asked Jen, but the crew finished blocking at just the right time and it didn’t happen. I’ll think about it some more and ask the right person. I wouldn’t want to botch this and end a relationship I cared about. Why do you think we need to do this again?”

He spit into the sink, “It’s safer this way. If you have someone to talk to, you won’t feel you need to keep this a secret from everyone. You will have someone to confide in and talk out your feelings and thoughts with.”

“But, Fred, I’m a secret keeper. I talk with you all the time and Emily is becoming very special to both of us. I would rather make her my confidante. It’s better for the three of us if we can talk things through together. I don’t want to include anyone else in this right now. It’s still so new.” She gargled a little water to rinse out her mouth.

“Okay, I won’t press you. If you ever find you need someone to talk to outside of this relationship, don’t hesitate to ask someone. I will understand, and so will Emily. I just don’t want you to burst and tell someone you may regret telling, even though I know you to be a secret keeper.” He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and enveloped his wife into a hug. Setting his chin on top of her head, he rubbed his palms over her arms.

They turned to the bed, Lana removing the decorative pillows and Fred pulling down the covers. They slipped under the sheets. Lana snuggled against her husband’s bare chest. She loved the warmth of his body. She breathed in his scent and felt a slow curl in her belly. She was so tired, she couldn’t possibly. Fred trailed his fingers over her arms and kissed her forehead. She slid her palm down his chest, his abdomen and rested it over his package. He jumped slightly.

“Lana? I thought you were tired. Don’t you need to get up early for work tomorrow?” She nodded against his chest and removed her hand, sliding it up to her husband’s neck. Tilting her head back, she pulled Fred’s head down to kiss him slowly. He teased her with his tongue against her lip, pulling it into his mouth to suck. His fingers gliding over the silky material of her nightie, he lifted the hem to find that she wore no panties. He slid his fingers over her butt, grasping each cheek in a hand then squeezing and pulling her up his body. Their lips pushed harder against each other. 

Fred felt his cock stir. Lana could feel his semi-arousal against her abdomen. She was tired and he wasn’t very hard, yet she wanted him inside her. She felt her legs slide against each other as she yanked at the material hugging her husband’s hips. She kept her lips firmly attached to Fred’s as his boxers finally tugged free and slid down his thighs. Not caring to yank much further, she left them there and settled her body over his, laying her head on his chest and aligning her wet center with his semi-arousal. His tip slid through her wet folds and nestled into her Pepa, as he liked to call it. She wiggled her butt and it slid in further. Fred permitted the feeling of her warmth around his tip to arouse him further and he hardened inside her. With his hardening, his cock slid in further and she wiggled again, feeling a fullness.

She sighed and lay quietly against his chest, breathing slowly in and out. Fred slid his fingers over her skin. Starting at her shoulders, he kneaded the flesh, easing the tense muscles. He crept over her back, feeling each groove of her spine. Fingering over her butt, he pulled her cheeks apart and pushed just slightly, easing more fully within her tight walls. His hands slid up her backside and rested against her lower back, pulling her against his chest tightly. He rocked with her back and forth, side to side. The pressure in his cock built slowly until he was throbbing with need and he gulped.

Lana lay with her lashes caressing her cheek. Her breathing became shallow with the pressure from Fred’s cock building inside her. He needed to move and yet she felt Fred holding back. She had wanted this; wanted him inside her. Lying on top of him didn’t allow him to move inside her. “Fred, help.”

She went to roll over on her back and Fred followed, arching to look down on her body. Her nightie still clothed her upper half, but he knew her by heart for she was in his heart. “Are you sure?”

She nodded, pulling her legs a part a little more. He didn’t have much leverage as his boxers still sat on his thighs, but he tugged out slightly and pushed in again. Putting his weight on his hands, Fred found he could thrust into her easier. The weight of his body against her clit sent tingles up her body. As he continued to thrust, she felt her belly tighten and her walls undulated around his cock. He leveraged his body to hit her clit hard and she gasped as her climax rushed through her body, pulling the seed from his cock at the same time.

As his cock softened inside her, he watched her relax after her orgasm. His beautiful giving wife, how he loved her, even when she was so tired after a long day at work, they were able to give each other comfort. He sighed, pulling out of her and laying down beside her. He tugged his boxers up his hips and settled her nightie over hers. He pulled her to him and felt her breathing even out as she fell into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Emily walked through the glass doors. Her heels tapping over the tiles leading to the table that Saul Abbott sat at. He looked up from the ledger he was studying. Gesturing to the seat across from him, he said, “Emily, please have a seat. How are you doing, sweetie?”

“Well, thank you. Everything is going according to plan. The doctors have high hopes and so do I.  How are you?”

“Good.” Saul ran his fingers through his short brown hair. Looking down at the cooler at his feet, Emily followed his gaze, “You know, Brent wanted to help me, but I told him I couldn’t. It just made it weird. So he took Mark and Maggie out for an ice cream. It went better after that.” Emily’s laugh pealed and she looked down at her hands in her lap. “How is the relationship? Oh, sorry, you’re only the mistress.”

Emily laughed again. “Actually, the few times I’ve been with them, I have seen such a beautiful love between them. They include me so well and they have been gentle and loving. I find I am falling in love with them. I even confessed that to them. She is so amazing, telling me they loved me too. You know, I really believe her. I have never had this. I didn’t think that when I began a sexual relationship with this couple that love would matter. I have had a crush on her for a little while. I don’t even know if she knows this, but it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s turning into something so much deeper, and not just for her. And the activities are so amazing, why didn’t you tell me before?”

She slapped his hand and he laughed at her. “Telling is not as good as doing. I knew you needed to learn for yourself. Besides, I wasn’t sure you would actually go through with it. Do you regret anything?”

“No, there’s nothing to regret. I knew getting into this that I could only depend on myself. And that hasn’t changed. I will be their mistress as long as they want me. I will raise my children. And should I ever need to pull away, I will try to fall out of love with them.” Emily wiped a tear from her eye, refusing to let another fall.

Saul reached to clasp her hand. “If you ever need anything, I’ll be here for you. Just know, I’ll never raise the child for you. I already have two.”

Emily smiled, squeezing his hand back. “You joker, you know I won’t do that. I can’t wait to have my own family. I want this little one. I’ve waited a long time.”

Saul cracked a smile and reached down under the table to slide the cooler to her side. “You’ll find everything you need in there. Take care and keep in touch.”

Emily stood and placed a kiss on Saul’s cheek. “Love you. Take care of yourself and your little family, Saul. I hope to see you again soon.” She turned, scooping to pick up the red cooler at her feet. Opening the glass door, she walked out into the rain.


End file.
